Boom
Boom is one of the main characters of the My Giant Friend series. Boom is from an alien species called Velguzians from the planet Velguze. He came to earth in the year 2020 to help the astronomy club in the battle against the S.D.C. Appearance Boom is a Velguzian from the planet Velguze. In Earth, he have to transform into his human form to hide his identity of being an alien from other humans. With the help of the Watch of Scire, he can transform between his Velguzian form and his human form. In his Velguzian form, Boom is a red, giant alien with white sharp claws and a mouth full of sharp tooth. He has black messy hair and elf-like ears. He has light red coloring on different parts of his body. He has light red lips and yellow eyes with dark brown iris. He has four digits on his hands and three digits on his feet. In his human form, Boom is a over-weight, big 14 years old boy with dark brown pan-cut hair. He wears a red and white shirt with ocean-blue colored trousers with a long stripe that goes to his shoulder then back to his back side of his trousers. He wears red shoes with white socks. He has a light yellow (sometimes dark yellow) colored skar on his left arm. In both forms, he has a giant body. He has big head and a big belly. He has great muscles for battling. Boom lacks on thing in his human form, his agility. He is more comfortable in his alien form. Personality Boom is kind hearted, strong, red, giant Velguzian alien from the planet Velguze. He and the BeeBees actually came to earth to help Dr. K and fight the S.D.C. But he crash landed on the McLoon family's backyard and made friends with Linus, Iris, Taki, Monroe and the McLoon family. He found out that Dr.K is now old and he handed over the Watch of Scire to Linus. So he teamed up with them and formed the Astronomy Club to fight against the S.D.C. Boom doesn't know much about Earth stuff and is learning it from his friends. Boom is shown as a cheery alien who makes friends with humans easily except Cornell due to Jenny having a crush on Boom. He can be serious and a little aggressive when fighting the S.D.C or evil aliens. Boom likes to eat metal or steal, constently eating Marlenes metal spoons and forks. He can crunch the S.D.C's weapons easily. Relationships 'Linus' Linus is Boom' best friend. They share a strong friendship bond. They both help eachother when battling SDC. Linus also care very much about Boom. They always teams up when fighting. 'Iris' Iris and Boom share a good brother-sister relationship. 'Taki' Taki and Boom are good friends. Taki sometimes gets angry at Boom when he eats some new invention that Taki creates. 'Monroe' Monroe and Boom are good friends. Monroe gives Linus and Boom informations on missions that comes a handy later. Powers and Abilities Boom has super strength and agility as he is giant and muscular. He is a little weaker has a human but is more comfortable in his alien form. He has sharp claws that can claw through any thing with ease. His sharp teeth also ables him to crunch meatal or steel, which Boom constantly uses to eat meatal, his favourite food. He has great amount of agility and he can leap high up into the sky. He can easily dodge the S.D.C's weapons and can run faster despite his giant form. Major Battles * Boom vs. SDC (Chase & Sandborn) * Boom vs. SDC' Robotic Agents * Boom vs. Zgrumpf (dog alien) * Boom vs. Linus (controlled by parasite alien) * Boom vs. Yok (controlled by SDC' microchip) * Boom vs. Gogalem * Boom (controlled by SDC' microchip) vs. Ronk & Zotz * Boom & Pits vs. SDC Trivia *Boom and the BeeBees are the first aliens to appear in person in the series. *He is similar to the Hulk from Marvel Comics and Evil Crash from Crash Twinsanity. **Both are giant and have strong muscles. **Both have black messy hair. **Both have super strength and super agility as their basic powers. *Boom is also similar to Fourarms from the Ben 10 series. **Both are giant, red, muscular alien. **Both have super strength and super agility as their primary powers. **Both have yellow eyes. *His light red spots on his body as an alien remains in his human form, only as a light or dark yellow colored spot only on his right arm. Gallery mgf_boom_1.JPG|Boom in his Velguzian form mgf_boom_2.JPG|Boom in close up in his Velguzian form boom_1.JPG|Boom boom_human_1.JPG|Boom in his human form boom_4.JPG|Boom in both forms boom_5.JPG|Boom boom_human_pose_1.JPG|Boom boom_human_turn_1.JPG|Boom boom_pose_1.JPG|Boom boom_turn_1.JPG|Boom boom_linus_1.JPG|Boom and Linus Download.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Astronomy Club Members Category:The Team Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Jet-Board Owners Category:Linus Mcloon